


To Protect the Tribe

by Darkrealmist



Series: Scroll of Origins [1]
Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Babies, Cannibalism, Card Games, Character Death, Character Study, Fantasy, Forests, Gen, Gods, Hunters & Hunting, Invasion, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Kamigawa (Magic: The Gathering), Kings & Queens, Legends, Magic, Princes & Princesses, Protectiveness, Snakes, Spirits, Violence, War, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: The tale of a simple eggwatcher who puts her life on the line to ensure the safety of future generations.
Series: Scroll of Origins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805515





	To Protect the Tribe

To Protect the Tribe

Author’s Note: Wrote this fifteen years ago. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Magic: The Gathering_.

Card Reference: <http://gatherer.wizards.com/pages/card/Details.aspx?multiverseid=78975>

Summary:

The tale of a simple eggwatcher who puts her life on the line to ensure the safety of future generations.

* * *

The history of Kamigawa runs rampant with the stories of great heroes and others of legendary status. Lands once trembled and worshipped the all-powerful daimyo, Konda. Jushi students mastered mystical arts at the Minamo School under the guidance of Sensei Hisoka and Lady Azami. Trees and fields of flowers grew wherever the monk, Azusa, passed. The rats bowed down to their lord, Marrow-Gnawer, and Akki poets recited praise of Zo-Zu the Punisher.

What of the lesser warriors? The conquerors who were not born conquerors? The travelers who had not traveled far enough?

So begins the tale of Shidako, Broodmistress.

…

The title of eggwatcher in orochi society was not one of high rank. Of all the places she thought she’d end up, Shidako would have never guessed it’d be a nursery. She could not help but yawn as she fed one of the snakefolk young. The baby darted its tongue at her, playful and taunting. Finding the sympathy to do the same, she cradled the child in two of her four arms. Her other limbs were busy retrieving a bowl of honey/fruit mixture from the table behind her.

“There you go, little one.” She gently placed the end of a wooden spoon into the baby’s mouth.

It was quick to swallow the sweet substance.

Shidako sighed inwardly, wrapping the child in a soft blanket and putting it to bed. She sang a short lullaby, and was off to attend to the other wailing young.

Knocks rasped from the entranceway of the nursery, and it came as no surprise she had not heard. The cries of the others were so loud they could scare the kami away.

“Eggwatcher Shidako,” a firm voice commanded from the opening in the tree trunk.

Shidako instantly recognized the voice and spun around, a look of pure embarrassment on her face.

“Pardon my rudeness, Ohime-sama,” she apologized with a cordial bow.

The eggwatcher had been so occupied taking care of the young she completely forgot the visit Princess Sachi planned to pay. She stared at the lither female through slit eyes.

 _Majestic_ …That much Shidako expected of royalty. Sachi’s father, Seshiro the Anointed, was leader of all orochibito tribes living in Kamigawa’s forests.

She recalled a previous visit, during which the princess explained her father’s absence. Along with Sachi’s brother, Sosuke, Seshiro had set out with a group of soldiers to track Dosan, a monk who resided near the Okina temple. As of late, however, the monks seemed less willing to participate in affairs involving the snakes. When asked for a reason, the only reply returned was that it was the fault of Shisato, a cannibalistic hunter-outcast of the tribes, who devoured their supporters.

“How are the young today?”

“They are doing well, Your Highness.”

The snake princess assured the eggwatcher there would be no need for such gestures. After all, Shidako had been the one who oversaw her birth as well. Yet Sachi breathed heavily, and Shidako noticed a hint of frustration.

“Are you all right, Princess?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “Just a bit tired over the latest string of questions from the children.”

“Questions, milady?”

The princess nodded again, brushing several strands of her red hair aside. “They come to me, confused and demanding. They have been taught to worship the kami, yet now we must fight them.”

“I see.” 

“I do not know what to answer.”

Shidako understood wholeheartedly. Ever since the spirits breached the Kamitaki waterfalls and entered the Utsushiyo, spreading across every inch of Kamigawa, there’d been chaos.

Villages fell. Nature turned against armies. Only Lord Konda and his subjects thrived; a fact that brought wonder to the eggwatcher, though she let the thought slide.

“One day, Princess. Everything will be better one day.”

“I hope so. It is best the children never witness the anger of the gods.”

“I shall ensure your hope is fulfilled.” Shidako touched scaled fingers to a sleeping child’s face. “I promise you that.”

As if fate itself took form and attacked them, a sudden quake gripped the nursery. Utensils, blankets, and hatchery pods fell, prompting the two adult snakes to grasp the young and escape the collapsing cave. They managed to exit safely, with all the children alive.

The hatchlings were awake now.

Sachi and Shidako looked upon the village in horror. The shelters were burning, and screams could be heard from below. Bulbous spirits floated above the destruction, their faceless heads glowing wild in the night air. Vine-like arms stretched their flowing bodies, and flames of different colours ignited from their thorny fingertips.

“Grafter kami!”

“Milady, you must flee!” Shidako pleaded. “Take the children and run far away from here. I will try to hold them off as long as I can so you can escape!”

“No, you mustn’t. The kami…They will –!”

“I’m aware of the risks, Princess. Please, do not allow the children to die!”

Something within Sachi caught on. “I understand. Please be careful!”

“Do not worry. I shall ensure your hope is fulfilled.”

At that, Sachi hoisted the children onto her back. She tucked some of them under her arms, and two latched onto her head by clinging to her hair. She ran like the wind in the opposite direction of the kami, leaping from branch to branch over bamboo spires until she was no longer in Shidako’s sight.

“Good.” The eggwatcher pulled a small dagger from underneath her leather sash, preparing to do battle with the gods she once prayed to.

The grafters took notice, elevating to meet Shidako’s gaze. On the snake’s part, it was much more difficult, as there was nothing truly staring back at her. Just fiery orange.

“Lucky me.”

…

The new day’s sun shone over the ruins of the settlement. Barely anything was intact, and remains, both snake and kami, were splayed in heaps over the forest floor.

Sosuke assessed the damage. “Sister was right, Father. The kami have been here.”

“Did you think I would lie about something like this?” Sachi stepped up behind her brother, soldiers trailing her with the saved young in their arms.

“We should not have left.” Seshiro rubbed his chin. “Elder.”

An old snake made his way to the front, bowing with the support of his cane. “Yes, Seshiro-sama?"

“Bury the bodies. Extra sap. These souls died in so much terror.”

“Right away, Seshiro-sama!" The elder bowed again, leaving with two accompanying soldiers.

“What about Shidako? Is she –?” Sosuke asked his sister, who was already hunched over the eggwatcher’s unmoving body.

There was a moment of silence before the princess spoke.

“No, but she fought valiantly for the children. We must thank her for her sacrifice.”

“Very well, then!” Seshiro said resolutely. “From this day forward, Eggwatcher Shidako will be known as Shidako, Broodmistress!”

A song of hisses sibilated. It was a song the snakes sang to honour their fallen. No snake would ever forget the sacrifice of Shidako, and each year following the invasion, Jukai would light up with the sounds of that very song.


End file.
